


An Emotion Called Love

by hannefm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 7, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Set Between Episode 5 And 6, Yuuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannefm/pseuds/hannefm
Summary: Their first kiss happens on a beach in Hasetsu.Written for Yuuri Week 2019 Day 7: Firsts/Kiss





	An Emotion Called Love

Their first kiss comes shortly before the Cup of China.

They are sitting at the beach in Hasetsu after a long day of practice, the sky clear and air unusually warm for a late October’s day. As they chat, Victor insists that practice has been going well. Yet Yuuri can’t help but want to push himself _more._ There is still a lot he wants to do with his program, but he had still not been able to master the components necessary for it. With less than two weeks left until the competition in Beijing, he can’t help but feel he is running out of time. In particular, that he is running out of time with Victor.

Which brings him back to something he had been thinking about a lot lately: Victor. And more specifically, how he _feels_ about Victor.

Victor who had dropped everything and flown half-way across the world just to coach Yuuri. Victor who had been training with him nearly every day for the past few months, spending most of his free time with him as well. Victor who had, at first, come on a little too strong but had soon softened up and learnt that whilst sometimes Yuuri needed Victor to be there for him, other times what he really needed was space. He has been such a positive force in Yuuri’s life and Yuuri knows that he needs to cherish each moment with him; to make each day count. But with every day that goes by, Yuuri can’t help but fall for him more and more, and with that, the dread of his eventual departure only grows.

Yuuri cannot help but think about how he told the world about his feelings before he had even _thought_ about telling Victor himself. He had said that his theme for this Grand Prix was ‘love’, but there was more to it than that.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asks, interrupting Yuuri’s thoughts as a gust of wind ruffles their hair.

The two are sitting next to each other on the sand, their legs resting side-by-side. They are virtually alone on the beach with only Makkachin frolicking in the shallows of the sea and the occasional passer-by walking past.

“Nothing.” Yuuri answers.

Victor hums a disagreeing hum. “I know that face Yuuri Katsuki, you are most definitely thinking about something.” He says in a scolding manner.

Yuuri’s cheeks flush a little. “I was thinking about my theme.” He murmurs.

Victor’s expression softens, a gentle smile lighting up his face. “Love.”

Yuuri nods as he stares down at the sand by his feet.

“You know, I never really spoke to you about it before because my Japanese still isn’t very good, but I found a translation online…with what you said at the press conference…”

Yuuri’s face reddens further.

“I think I might have teared up if I’d fully understood while watching it. I could tell you were talking about love and family and me, and you were so amazingly _passionate_. But I didn’t get the full extent of it.” Victor says softly, he turns to look Yuuri in the eyes, lips still curved in a smile and eyes shining as he says, “So, I’m the first person you’ve ever wanted to hold on to? And you’ve decided to call the emotion you have for me ‘love’.”

Yuuri is pretty sure he made a high-pitched squeaking sound at that last part, but beyond that he’s not sure how to respond. That _is_ what he, very publicly, said and if he was being honest with himself, it was the truth. But sometimes the truth is embarrassing, and he still doesn’t quite know how to express his love eloquently to Victor, at least not in words.

“I know you mentioned something about it not being clear-cut like romantic love. But…well…” Victor is blushing too now and his expression changes to a nervous one. “I just wanted to be honest with you too and for you to know that…well…I love you too.”

Yuuri can't quite process those words. Luckily, Victor continues before Yuuri has to fumble together a response.

“A-And, well, I suppose I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t at least _partly_ romantic love.”

They are both blushing messes at this point, Yuuri stunned and Victor tensely fidgeting with his own hands. The moment of silence seems to last a little too long.

“I-I’m sorry, if that was over stepping. If you feel differently…I just thought-“ Victor starts and Yuuri jolts out of his surprise.

“No! I…I do feel the same!” He quickly clarifies. “I’m sorry, I just…wow.” The last word leaves him as a whisper.

Victor releases a breath and most of the nervous energy that had been buzzing about him for the past minute seems to dissipate, a smile returning to his face, brighter than before. “’Wow’ is the right word.” He says, gaze warm as he stares at Yuuri.

Victor holds his hand out, palm facing upwards in a clear request for Yuuri to take it and of course, Yuuri complies. Once he does, Victor lifts Yuuri’s hand to his lips before gently kissing his knuckles. Something about the way he does it is so _tender_ and Yuuri thinks his heart might just melt from the softness of it.

“I love you Yuuri.” Victor repeats, voice quiet and grin wide.

And for the first time, Yuuri says, “I love you too Victor.” A relief fills him, not only for having finally spoken those words aloud but also for having had Victor confirm that he felt the same way. 

A beat passes, the two of them simply staring at each other lovingly while holding hands and grinning like idiots.

And then Yuuri asks, in a hushed voice, “Can I kiss you?”

A pang of doubt courses through him as he worries that perhaps he’s taken a step too far, but the way Victor lights up and breaths a ‘Yes’ drains any regret from him.

He leans in, one hand still in Victor’s, and brushes their lips together. It’s a short chaste thing, but Victor is quick to cup Yuuri’s cheek with his hand and rest their foreheads together. They stare into each other’s eyes, smiles beaming.

“Can we do that again?” Victor asks, tone hopeful.

Yuuri replies with, “As many times as you want.”

This time it’s Victor who leans in and their mouths crash together as he deepens the kiss and Yuuri reacts to him in kind. Yuuri soon let’s go of Victor’s hand, instead opting to wrap his arms around the one he loves, holding him close. Yuuri can’t help the intense happiness that washes over him. To be this close and intimate with Victor, to have Victor meet him where he is yet again and to have Victor confirm that their love is mutual is so blindingly wonderful, he feels his heart soar. It’s a first for Yuuri, this pure, giddy feeling he gets as he connects with Victor and he can’t get enough of it.

The two get lost in the sheer thrill of doing what both had wanted to do for a very long time. They are so lost in each other, that they don’t even notice Makkachin bounding towards them until it’s too late.

Sopping wet with salty seawater, she dives on the pair, soaking them as they both cry out at the coldness and suddenness of it.

“Makka!” Victor whines.

She only continues to frantically look between them, her tail wagging a mile a minute as she paws at them for attention, wiggling around in their laps.

Yuuri is the first one to start laughing, an affectionately amused giggle bubbling out of him. And Victor can’t help but laugh and grin too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Yuuri week and when I saw the Firsts/Kiss prompts I couldn’t help but want to write soft Victuuri kisses and 'I love you's and this is what happened :'D
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Update: Quel did some beautiful, tender art for this fic!! 😍 [Here's the link!](https://twitter.com/quelmdn/status/1220515729432305666?s=20)


End file.
